1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of remote controlling an operation of a vibration roller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, most of construction equipments involve a severe vibration in operation. Such a severe vibration of construction equipment is transferred to the body of an operator who manipulates the construction equipment. By such a transfer of vibration, the operator is suffered to a physical accident. In particular, various accidents may occur due to the generation of vibration. Moreover, operators tends to evade manipulating construction equipments, such as vibration roller, involving an impact caused by the vibration generated in operation. As a result, such construction equipments encounters a difficulty to keep the balance of a manpower supply and demand.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, construction equipments involving a severe impact are on an automatizing trend today. For example, there have been proposed an unmanned automatic system for a construction equipment in order to improve the performance of construction equipment and provide new functions of construction equipment. In other words, construction works are on an automatizing trend. Preferentially, schemes for automatizing manipulation of construction equipment are being made.